


At the Other End of My Leash

by fishlongandprosper



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, Leashes, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Spanking, Trans Character, Trans Jeremy, because hell yeah that's what's up my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishlongandprosper/pseuds/fishlongandprosper
Summary: Jeremy and Michael have this casual thing between them. Jeremy reels Michael in by his leash and keeps him grounded, keeps him from flying off. So it's no surprise when he comes home and sees Michael offering up his leash to him.





	At the Other End of My Leash

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops this got way longer than I expected. But in any case, I hope people like this one! Took me a bit to write it out, but anything for some more good jeremichael content in the tag.

        It was no surprise to anyone that Jeremy was often the one to reign in Michael. While they were both rowdy, Jeremy knew when to call it quits and calm down with a nice beer and some TV. Michael would always grumble but go along with it because they had a mutual respect, but they also had something that they never really talked about.

        They didn’t really know when it had started. It started out as something casual. A few kisses here, a few casual fucks there. Nothing too much at first. But then they started getting a bit more serious and figuring things out. Somewhere down the road they sort of made it an official thing between them.

        Jeremy wouldn’t exactly call them boyfriends, but they were close enough to that term that he used it. At least when Michael wasn’t around. He didn’t know how Michael felt about the term and was too scared to ask.

        So it was no surprise when Jeremy came in after going to the store to see the leather leash curled up on the counter. He guessed it was one of those nights then.

        “Michael? I’m home,” Jeremy called, pulling out food items and tucking away the ones he didn’t need in their appropriate places.

        “Welcome home, sir.”

        Jeremy’s breath got caught in his throat as he looked up at Michael from the bags in front of him. Michael looked like he had been sleeping, his hair tousled a bit from laying down. He was wearing one of Jeremy’s sweatshirts, the shirt being two sizes too big on him and hanging down. It covered some of Michael’s lower half, but Jeremy could see a small bit of lacy pink peeking out from underneath. And there, wrapped around Michael’s pale throat was the dark leather collar. The tag on the D-ring shined, the little pink heart glinting in the kitchen light.

        “Hey, baby. You hungry?” Jeremy asked, catching a look at the light pink on Michael’s cheeks at the nickname.

        “Yes, sir,” Michael answered, walking closer. “Do you need any help, sir?”

        “Just with you telling me how your day was,” Jeremy said, placing a bag of dried lentils in the cabinet to be eaten later.

        “It was fine. Ryan and I got into some trouble in the city.”

        “Oh? What kind of trouble?” Jeremy asked, a smirk forming on his face as he looked at Michael. A grin formed on the other’s face, a wicked look in his eyes.

        “We blew up some cop cars! They chased us around and we caused a lot of traffic accidents!” Michael exclaimed excitedly, bouncing a bit on his feet. Jeremy laughed at his enthusiasm, ruffling Michael’s hair a bit as he kissed his cheek. Michael pouted at the gesture, but still blushed nonetheless.

        “I’m glad you got to have fun, baby. You didn’t get hurt, did you?” Michael shook his head at the question, and Jeremy sighed in relief. “That’s good. Now let’s get started on dinner, okay?”

        That’s how things usually started for them. Michael would get himself all wound up during the day and at night he’d come to Jeremy and subtly ask for help in ways like this. Usually it involved the collar. Sometimes Michael needed that bit of control in all the chaos that surrounded them.

        It was always very casual and slow. Jeremy would make sure Michael was fed and patched up before they got to any real action. He was always one to carefully wade in when it came to things like this. He needed to get a feel for Michael’s mood, his needs, form a plan in his head of what to do.

        It seemed that night Michael just needed some calm. Gentle touches and even gentler kisses to calm the vibrations in his bones that still lingered from the explosions and rush of adrenaline.

        Jeremy peppered kisses over Michael’s face as they cooked, pulling out his phone and playing some swing station. Michael blushed at every kiss, every whispered word of love, and the little looks Jeremy shot him.

        But Jeremy also knew this was Michael’s way of luring him in. He knew the second they got into the bedroom things would different. This was just a prelude to get Jeremy comfortable and ready for what Michael was going to unleash on him.

        Once dinner was done with, Jeremy instructed Michael to go to the bedroom and get comfortable while he cleaned up.

        “Just don’t touch yourself, okay? Getting comfortable means I want you to get out what you want used and lay down on the bed,” Jeremy said, clearing up his instructions so Michael didn’t get any ideas.

        Michael simply rolled his eyes, a playful smile on his face as he groaned out, “Fiiinneee.”

        Jeremy chuckled as he continued cleaning up the dishes, putting them into the dishwasher and drying off his hands. Once he was done, he grabbed the leash that was still on the counter and made his way to the bedroom. He smiled when he saw Michael laying on the bed, laying on his back with his phone in his hands.

        “What’cha looking at?” Jeremy asked, setting the leash down and stripping down to his underwear.

        “Twitter. Reading up on the news and crap. Found some pics of the accidents me and Ry caused earlier today,” Michael responded, still looking at his phone.

        Jeremy looked at the things Michael had dragged out for the night. He saw the lube and condoms, of course, as well as his favorite strap on for Jeremy to use on him. He spotted the paddle and cock ring they owned among the objects, but Jeremy didn’t think they’d be necessary if Michael acted well enough.

        “Can I see?” Jeremy asked, pulling his packer out of his underwear and setting it aside. He didn’t want to have to deal with fumbling with that thing while taking off his underwear.

        “Sure,” Michael said with a shrug, offering his phone to Jeremy to look through. Jeremy let out a low whistle as he settle on the bed beside Michael. He gently grabbed onto Michael’s hand that was next to him, rubbing circles onto the back of his hand.

        “You guys did some fucking  _ damage _ today. You sure you guys made it out okay?” The brawler asked, handing the phone back over.

        “I mean Ryan got grazed by he’s fine. I’m sure the others were all worried about him getting hurt. He was just mainly pissed they ripped his favorite jacket.”

        Jeremy laughed at Michael’s explanation, nodding in agreement. “Yeah that sounds like Ry to me,” he said through bouts of laughter.

        Michael set his phone on the nightstand, sitting up and looking at Jeremy. A grin spread across his face as he crawled into Jeremy’s lap, wrapping his arms around Jeremy’s neck.

        “Sir? Can I ask you something?” Michael asked, batting his eyelashes at him and giving him a fake innocent look.

        “What is it, baby?” Jeremy asked, raising a brow as he gently settled his hands on Michael’s hips.

        “Would you get mad at me if I said I touched myself just a little bit before you came in?” Ah. There was that little smirk Jeremy had been looking for.

        “I don’t know, baby. What do you call a little bit?” Jeremy asked, carefully looking a finger into the D-ring. It was a warning. A silent command for Michael to tell the truth or he’d get tugged around. They were good about those. There was never any real verbal commands since they both could read each other pretty well.

        “Weelll… Since you were taking so  _ long _ to clean up, I almost came.” Michael said it with mischief clearly in his voice, a satisfied grin on his face. So he wanted to play it difficult tonight then.

        “Baby you  _ know _ I said for you to not touch yourself. Now I’m going to have to punish you,” Jeremy said with a pout, tugging Michael forward by his collar.

        He twisted them around him he was laying on top of Michael. He grabbed Michael’s wrists and pinned them above his head, pressing them into the bed as a silent command for Michael to stay still. He nodded in understand, letting Jeremy slide off him.

        Jeremy walked over to where he set the leash down and grabbed it, uncurling it and opening the little clip on it. He frowned when he saw Michael wiggling, rubbing his legs together for friction.

        Jeremy pressed down on them to get him to stop before he sat down on them. He clipped the leash onto the collar, giving an experimental pull to show Michael to quit what he was doing. Michael stopped with a whine and a frown, pouting up at Jeremy.

        “Jeremy  _ please _ . I need to get off so  _ bad _ . Can’t you let me cum already?” Michael pleaded, trying to hide the look of mischief and want in his eyes.

        “No can do, baby. You disobeyed my orders. Now I’m going to have to punish you,” Jeremy said, his voice giving his words a sense of finality that Michael couldn’t argue against.

        Now he knew why Michael had gotten the cock ring and paddle out. He knew he was going to get punished and already gotten the tools Jeremy liked to used most out for him.

        “But I will be a little gentler since you already knew you’d get in trouble. So I’ll make it fifteen spanks instead of twenty. How’s that sound for your punishment, baby?” Jeremy asked, looking down at Michael for confirmation.

        “It sounds  _ lovely _ , sir.” Jeremy ignored the little satisfied smirk on Michael’s face as he reached over and grabbed the objects he needed.

        Jeremy situated himself on the edge of the bed, the items at his side. He tugged on the leash, getting Michael to sit up. He pulled the sweatshirt up, tisking at the wet stain on the front of Michael’s panties.

        “You really did work yourself up, didn’t you, you filthy little slut? Getting all soaked for sir, huh?” Jeremy ghosted his hand over Michael’s dick, smiling softly at the little shiver that ran through him.

        He pulled the pink cloth just enough to let Michael spring free. He teased at the head a bit, running his thumb along the slit to get a whimper out of Michael. The elder lad gripped onto his shoulder tight, biting down on his bottom lip to restrain himself.

        “That’s it. That’s my good boy,” Jeremy whispered, taking the cock ring and sliding it down until it was fitted right on Michael. Then he pulled his hand away, pulling up his underwear enough to cover Michael’s cock.

        “Now bend over my lap, baby. It’s time for your punishment,” Jeremy instructed, tugging on Michael’s leash to get him into action.

        Michael groaned and slowly crawled forward, taking his time to come over. Jeremy decided Michael was letting things go on a little  _ too _ long and delivered a swift swat to his ass as he tugged his leash forward. Michael let out a gasp, jolting forward and down onto Jeremy’s lap.

        “There you go! Such a good boy,” Jeremy cooed, petting through Michael’s curls as the other grumbled and got comfortable across Jeremy’s lap.

        “You’re such an asshole,” Michael mumbled, chuckling softly as Jeremy pulled back on the leash just a bit.

        “Don’t make me get the gag out too, pretty boy,” Jeremy threatened, watching Michael gulp and nod, settling himself down in quietness again.

        Jeremy took his time to lull Michael back into a comfortable space. He ran his free hand through Michael’s curls, watching him sigh contently and flutter his eyes closed. Meanwhile, Jeremy’s other hand let go of the leash and grabbed the paddle off to the side.

        It wasn’t anything serious. It was pretty light and made of soft leather. Not really meant to bruise but more so redden the skin. It was pretty much like using his hand except with a tiny bit more force to it.

        He rubbed one of Michael’s clothed cheeks with the paddle, watching him tense up. Jeremy soothed him by gently running his nails along the other lad’s scalp, watching him shiver and relax some. Even after all this time Michael still tensed up at the paddle, but Jeremy was always there to show him he’d be there with him every step of the way.

        He brought to paddle down sharply, hearing Michael suck in a breath at the feeling. He glanced at him, waiting for Michael to nod for him to continue. Once he did, Jeremy continued on. He alternated cheeks and how hard he hit with each swat, hoping to drive home the punishment. All the while, his other hand idly played with Michael’s hair, keeping him relaxed and grounded.

        Once the fifteen hits had been delivered, Jeremy set the paddle off to the side and rubbed at Michael’s probably pink cheeks.

        “How was that? Did you learn your lesson, baby?” Jeremy asked, speaking soft so as to soothe Michael.

        Michael hummed, looking up at him with slightly glassy eyes. “I don’t know, sir. I think you’ll have to take my panties off to really teach me a lesson.” Michael smirked at him, wiggling his ass a bit as he looked at Jeremy.

        Jeremy simply smiled and pulled down and off Michael’s underwear, his eyes widening at what he saw.

        There it was, the little jeweled handle that showed Michael had gotten  _ quite _ busy before he came home. He tugged gently on the plug, watching Michael bite back a sound before he released it.

        “Well you’re quite the naughty brat tonight, aren’t you?” Jeremy asked, picking up the paddle again.

        “I just want to see how far you’ll go with punishment, sir,” Michael whined, pouting and putting on faux innocence.

        “Well then I guess we’ll figure that out together then,” Jeremy chuckled, bring the paddle down harshly and ripping a yelp from Michael.

        He did twenty hits this time, keeping an eye on Michael and waiting for him to say their word. But it never came, and Jeremy quickly dropped the paddle to gently rub over the burning hot skin.

        “You okay?” Jeremy asked, breaking the scene a bit to make totally sure that Michael was alright. Despite the tears in his eyes, Michael nodded, wiping at his eyes stubbornly to clean them.

        “Yeah I’m… I’m good,” Michael responded, nodding more to himself to tell himself he was okay.

        Jeremy gave him some time to calm down, letting Michael blink away the tears and get comfortable again.

        “Are you okay to continue?” Jeremy asked, tucking a stray curl behind Michael’s ear. When he nodded, Jeremy let out a sigh of relief and gently picked up Michael.

        He moved the two of them to lay down, Michael laying on top of his chest. Jeremy peppered his face in kisses, wiping his eyes and gently rubbing at his back.

        When Michael started whining and wiggling, Jeremy wrapped the leash around his hand and tugged on it. He pulled Michael into a kiss, quieting him a bit.

        “Now I want you to do something for me, baby. I want you to pull my underwear off and eat me out. And if you do a good enough job, I’ll let you cum. How’s that sound?”

        Jeremy watched Michael swallow, the collar moving with the motion. He nodded enthusiastically, but Jeremy tugged on his leash again to get him to speak.

        “It sounds  _ wonderful _ , sir,” Michael finally spoke, a bit of teasing sarcasm in his voice. Jeremy tugged on the leash again, raising his brow in warning and waited for Michael to correct himself. “It sounds amazing, sir.” Jeremy nodded at the more genuine sounding respond, glad that he could get that out of him.

        Michael wiggled down carefully, pressing kisses to Jeremy’s chest and gentle nips in places here and there. When he settled between Jeremy’s legs, he looked up at him as he pulled his underwear down. Jeremy sucked in a breath once the air hit him, painfully aware now that the punishment session had gotten him a bit worked up himself.

        “Aw sir. Look at you. All worked up because of me? I feel honored,” Michael spoke, leaning down to press a kiss to his erect dick. Jeremy sucked in a breath, tugging on Michael’s leash warningly.

        “Don’t be a tease and get to licking,” Jeremy ordered, biting his bottom lip as Michael laughed, pressing kisses to Jeremy’s stomach.

        “Sorry, sir. You know I love teasing you.” Michael pressed a few more kisses to Jeremy’s stomach before moving down again.

        Michael pressed his tongue flat against Jeremy’s hole, licking a stripe up to his dick and causing Jeremy to groan and lean his head back. Michael continued like that, planting slow and long licks across Jeremy.

        Jeremy jolted a bit at the feeling of Michael wrapping his lips around his dick. He teased a finger around his entrance while he did this. Jeremy clenched around nothing and whined, tugging Michael forward with the leash to get him to do more. Michael simply chuckled around his length, licking at the sensitive head.

        Jeremy sighed softly at the feeling of Michael sliding a finger into him, letting it sit there and have him adjust to the feeling.

        When Michael looked up at him, Jeremy nodded at him to let him move his finger. Jeremy let a pleased hum rumble in his throat as Michael started a slow pace. All the while, he continued to suck and lick at his dick, stoking the growing fire in his stomach.

        Jeremy must have gotten lost in the feeling because he almost jumped at the feeling of a second finger entering him. He whined and tugged at Michael’s leash, forcing the other to take him all the way into his mouth. Well, there wasn’t much to take in, but it was some form of payback for not warning him.

        “Give me a warning next time,” Jeremy grumbled, looking down at Michael and feeling him chuckle around him. Michael pulled off with a wet noise, looking up at Jeremy as he rested his cheek against his stomach.

        “Sorry, sir. I can’t help it that you get distracted,” Michael cooed, grinning up at him. Jeremy simply rolled his eyes and tugged Michael up, kissing him sloppily.

        “Can’t help it that I get so easily distracted by you,” Jeremy chuckled out, a soft smile on his face that Michael copied. Though, the smile on Michael’s face turned into a smirk as he crooked his fingers the right way inside him.

        Jeremy gripped onto his arm, gasping a bit as he pressed his face into Michael’s neck. Michael simply hummed happily and upped his pace causing Jeremy to spread his legs more and shake a bit.

        With having been worked up so much, it was no surprise to Jeremy that he was getting close to his own orgasm. He simply whined pitifully into Michael’s neck, letting him take control of the situation fully. He muttered curses into Michael’s skin, clinging to his shoulders as he tried to grind down on his fingers.

        It wasn’t much longer until he was gasping Michael’s name, shaking with the force of his orgasm. Michael hushed him, pressing kisses to his cheek as he fingered it out of him until he was whining in oversensitivity.

        Michael pulled his fingers out, wiping them clean on the sheets despite Jeremy’s grumbled protests. He sighed and pressed a kiss to Michael’s cheek in thanks, scooting them up into a sitting position.

        “You good?” Michael asked, gently running his hand up and down Jeremy’s thigh. Jeremy nodded, just needing a minute to come back to himself and recover.

        Once he was feeling better, he smiled at Michael and kissed him softly. Michael returned it eagerly, resting his hands on the sides of Jeremy’s chest. Once he knew Michael had let his guard down enough, he flipped them around so Michael was on his back. He gasped as it happened, looking up at Jeremy with the recognition of what was going to happen next.

        “You’ve been such a good boy after you were so bad, Michael. I think you deserve a reward. Don’t you agree?” Jeremy asked, Michael nodding excitedly at his words.

        Jeremy smiled and flipped Michael onto his stomach, getting him into a comfortable position. He pressed soft kisses to Michael’s still red cheeks, but stopped when Michael started shying away from the sensation.

        He pressed down in the spot between Michael’s shoulders, a silent command for him to stay there. Once he was sure Michael would stay, he moved off the bed to strap the harness with the dildo on it onto him. Once he was sure it was secure, he grabbed the lube and condoms and got back on the bed behind Michael.

        Jeremy carefully parted Michael’s cheeks, being mindful of the spots he had hit earlier. He grabbed the end of the plug and gently pulled it out, listening to Michael gasp as he was slowly emptied of it.

        Once it was out, Jeremy set it to the side and ran his thumb across Michael’s still slick hole.

        “Do you need some more slick, baby?” Jeremy asked, wanting Michael’s opinion on the matter. He didn’t know how much lube he had used earlier and didn’t want to make him too slick of a mess. Though, it was tempting to do it either way.

        “Please, sir,” Michael easily replied.

        Jeremy popped the cap of the lube open and squirted some onto his fingers. He slid two in easily, feeling Michael shudder at the feeling of being full again. He worked him open carefully, wanting to make sure he was open enough to take the toy.

        “Sir,” Michael whined out. “I’m already open for you. Stop messing around.”

        “Alright, alright,” Jeremy said with a chuckle, pulling his fingers out.

        He carefully ripped open one of the condoms and slid it along the length of the dildo. It was a pretty average looking one. It was purple and smooth, average length, but it had the right amount of girth for Michael that he knew left him breathless.

        Jeremy slicked up the toy before carefully aligning himself and sliding in slowly. Michael gasped and he watched his hole clench around the toy. He paused for a moment, letting the other lad relax before pushing in more. Jeremy only stopped once he was bottomed out, giving Michael time to adjust and relax.

        “Fuck… You-you can move now,” Michael said, a slight pant to his words already.

        Jeremy nodded and slowly started to pull out before pushing back in. The breathless little moan Michael let out shot straight Jeremy. He always loved the sounds Michael made. They held some much expression that he often kept to himself. He knew he was doing good if Michael was already making sounds.

        Jeremy started up a slow pace, getting Michael acclimated to the toy before he started moving faster. And perhaps maybe see if Michael would beg for him to go faster.

        And beg he did.

        Michael whined and looked back at Jeremy as best as he could, a pitiful look on his look. “Please, sir. Please, please go faster. I need it. I need  _ you _ .”

        “Well how can I say no to someone who begs as pretty as you do?” Jeremy chuckled out, speeding up just a touch. Michael seemed happy enough, sighing contently at the faster speed.

        He had to swat his hand away though when he noticed it start to sneak under him. Michael whined and looked back at Jeremy again.

        “Jeremy, fuck, come on. I’ve been edging myself all damn evening. I  _ need _ it,” Michael whined, trying to plead him into taking the cock ring off.

        “But you don’t deserve it yet. So you’ll cum when I let you,” Jeremy said firmly.

        “B-but I’ve been so good, sir! Haven’t I?” Michael pouted though it was broken by a high pitched whine as Jeremy hit his prostate.

        “You took your punishments, yes, but you still broke a direct order. So I’m going to make sure you know never to do that again.”

        Michael was about to speak, but Jeremy picked up his pace, slamming into Michael and ripped breathless moans and high pitched whimpers from him. He continued like this for a while, watching Michael carefully.

        He watched as the curly haired lad buried his face into the pillows, his shoulders shuddering a bit. Over the sound of the slap of skin, he heard Michael sniffle. That’s when he knew it was time.

        Jeremy pulled on Michael’s leash, forcing his neck to crane back. He pulled him up to lean against his chest, wiping away the tears from his red cheeks.

        “There, there, baby. I’ve got you. You’ve been taking my cock so well I think I’m going to let you cum now,” Jeremy soothed, pressing kisses onto Michael’s shoulder. Michael sighed in relief, quickly bubbled out words of thanks pouring out of him.

        Jeremy slid the cock ring off, having to still himself so he could do so. Once it was off, Jeremy wrapped an arm around Michael’s middle, the other wrapped around his cock. He started up his quick pace again, jacking off Michael in a sloppy rhythm. It wasn’t long until Michael was cumming, broken moans and half formed words tumbling out of him as rope after rope was stroked out of him.

        Jeremy stopped once Michael started whining, pulling his messy hand away. But it didn’t get far before Michael was grabbing it, carefully licking it clean. Jeremy’s cheeks flushed dark red as he watched, Michael looking at him out of the corner of his half lidded eyes.

        Once that very hot image that was never going to get out of Jeremy’s head was over, he laid Michael down carefully onto the bed, avoiding his mess. He slowly pulled out of him, pulling the condom off the toy and tossing it into the bin by the bed.

        Michael laid boneless on the bed, relaxing into the sheets as Jeremy took the harness off him. He carefully took the collar off, hissing a bit as he saw a red band of color around the front of Michael’s neck.

        “I didn’t hurt you with all the tugging, did I?” Jeremy asked, gently tracing over the line.

        Michael shrugged a responded, “A little, but it was hot.” He smiled up at Jeremy as Jeremy sighed in relief.

        “Let’s lay here for a bit and then we’ll get cleaned up, alright?” Michael offered. Jeremy nodded, moving to put away everything until Michael grabbed his hand and stopped us. “I said let’s. Like, the both of us, dumbass,” he clarified, laughing as Jeremy’s cheeks went pink.

        “Sorry,” Jeremy mumbled curling up on the other side of Michael and wrapping around him.

        “Don’t apologize, Jeremy. I know you like to take care of everything,” Michael mumbled, twisting around to press his face into Jeremy’s chest.

        “Do you feel better after that?” Jeremy asked after a moment of silence. Michael hummed and nodded, pressing a few sleepy kisses to Jeremy’s chest.

        “Yeah. I needed that. Sorry if I was a little too bratty,” Michael said, tangling their legs together.

        “Honestly I don’t think you were that bratty this time,” Jeremy admitted shrugging. He felt Michael smirk against his skin and wiggle a bit.

        “Does that mean I can be even brattier next time?” he asked, a hint of mischief in his voice.

        “Don’t push your luck,” Jeremy said causing Michael to laugh. Yeah. He could deal with Michael being brattier, but not now. He needed a minute to rest up before they went for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked this one, feel free to maybe show some support? If you want to find me and my writing someplace else, come check me out on tumblr over @ astrallion. Thanks!


End file.
